Together Forever
by Hiccstridforever
Summary: Astrid likes Hiccup. Hiccup likes Astrid. But Stoick and Astrid's dad are feuding. What will happen when the two lovebirds are forbidden to be together? Will they eventually break up or will they stay together? Also, how will Ruffnut adjust to being the only single lady on berk? With the all the boys fighting over her, what will the confused girl do? Will she pick the right guy?
1. Will you go out with me?

**Hey! So I love Hiccstrid and wanted to write this story. I've had it written down for ages and it was kinda bugging me so... I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I really want to know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 1: Will you go out with me?**

"Will you go out with me?"

That was the question every girl is both terrified and ecstatic about. So why am I mostly filled with fear and only a little happiness? Well, it really is a long story but I'll fill you in. It all started this morning when I woke...

"How dare you!" Were the words that woke me up and filled my head. The roof shook above my head and rattle my window panes, making me jump ten feet in the air. I wondered over to the window and peered out of it at the town. It was still a little dark. Why do people have to have a fight today? When everyone goes on a hunting trip? Can't there just be peace for one day?

Two massive men were surrounded by the rest of the villagers. One of the men, the one who had yelled was my father, Arthrus Hofferson. The other was the chief, Stoick the Vast. He also happens to be the father of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, my long-time crush. Hiccup and I were close and one day I hoped that we could be together. I don't know what I'll do if I couldn't talk to him.

"How dare you, Stoick?" Dad yelled. Why was he angry? He and Stoick never fight. "Betray a brother by stealing his wife!"

Wait, what?! Stoick would never do that to someone! Right?

"I did nothing of the sort, Arthrus. All I did was help her carry some baskets of fish," Stoick said.

"Say what you want, Stoick, but I don't believe you," Dad said. "Oh and another thing. I don't want my daughter anywhere near your son. You can't be trusted and I see no reason as to why Hiccup can be. They are not to be together, whether friends or more than friends, as long as I live."

W-what? This cannot be happening. Somebody please tell me it isn't happening!

Stoick raised his voice, scowling and said, "If they wish to be together then the can be. As chief, I say that they be together."

Phew! Finally someone has some sense.

"You're chief, eh?" Dad said. "Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" What? Okay, that is it!

I stormed down the stairs and out the door towards the crowd of Vikings.

"Dad!" I yelled, pushing my way through the people to where the two men were standing. "How could you say that? Stoick is the best chief we've had and no matter what you do, you will never be even half the chief he is. You will never be chief! Oh, and I can be with who I want. I don't need you to choose for me,"

"Go back inside the house, Astrid. You don't understand what you're talking about," Dad said, without a glance my way.

"No! I won't go inside! I am a grown woman and I don't need you to boss me around!" I said. Dad turned to face me, shaking with anger. "I'm not your little girl anymore and I never will be-"

Dad raised his hand and it collided with my face. I could feel where it hit throbbing. The crowd around us gasped and insults were thrown around. Stoick made a move to step closer but Hiccup chose that moment to push through the crowd to us. He glared at dad, walking towards me. I tried pushing him away but he didn't budge. I didn't want to cause more trouble.

After a few seconds I gave up and pulled him away from everyone and heading towards his house as it was the closest house. I opened the door and pulled him inside. We both listened at the door at whatever my father and Stoick had to say next.

"That was out of line, Arthus," Stoick said. "Astrid did nothing to deserve that. That was uncalled for and there will be consequences. We can talk about the consequences when we get back from the trip."

"Consequences, eh? For disciplining my own daughter when it was needed? Unlike you Stoick, I have enough backbone to take care of my child whereas you, Stoick, well..." He took a breath. "Now as for you being chief... well... we'll just have to see about that when we get back from hunting won't we?"

I heard footsteps and me and Hiccup scattered away from the door up to Hiccup's room as Stoick entered. There was shuffling downstairs and then Stoick appeared at the top of the stairs holding a block of ice. he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I placed the ice against my face. It started stinging.

"No problem," Stoick said after a moment. "You know, you didn't have to cut in like that. But I am grateful that you had the courage to and that you defended me."

I just smiled. The stinging turned into numbness.

"It's early," Stoick finally said after a while. "You should both get some sleep. Astrid, you can stay here if you want."

"Thanks," I said as he left the room. I turned to Hiccup.

"Umm... you can sleep on my bed," he said. " I can sleep on the floor."

"No. It's your bed. You sleep on it," I said. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable laying on the floor.

"Well, we can share the bed," Hiccup said. "Not to do anything. Just sleep."

"Uh, sure," I said uncertainly.

I climbed into the bed, Hiccup on the other side of it. It was awkward at first but then I began to drift off to sleep. It felt like a second had passed before Stoick was telling me and Hiccup to wake up.

I was comfortable though. My pillow was comfortable too. But what is that that is wrapped around my waist? Are those arms? My eyes shot open. My head was resting on Hiccup's chest and those were indeed arms that were around my waist. Hiccup's arms. I tried lifting his arm off of me without waking him but as soon as I moved it, he started waking. He yawned. I lifted his arm off of me and crawled out of the bed. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Come on, everyone leaves in ten minutes. Come see us all off," Stoick called up the stairs.

Me and Hiccup headed downstairs and out the door towards the harbor. I saw my mother, Zephryn, waiting for me. I walkd over to her.

"Now, Astrid," She said. "Be good while we are gone and please, please do not hate your father."

"Mum, I-"

"Astrid," Dad said, walking towards us. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but please don't talk to that Hiccup kid. I don't like his family."

"I will talk to who ever I want, Dad," I said, hugging my parents and walking to the other kids that were around my age. There were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, both identical and love the idea of destruction. Then there was Fishlegs Ingerman, a large, bookish boy. There was also Snotlout Jorgenson arrogant and to be honest, not the smartest person around.

When the boats started leaving, so did the teens, leaving only me and Hiccup, who stayed.

"Umm... Astrid... hey," Hiccup said hesitantly.

"Hi Hiccup," I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, sure,"

"Well... w-will you, um, go out with m-me?" Hiccup said shyly, looking down at the ground.

Everything stopped. I didn't know what to say. Well, I did know, but Dad will kill me if I said it. Was it worth saying yes if it meant my dad being angry at me?

Well, I guess the answer is...

"Yes," I said, smiling.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. I felt so happy. I swear my face is going to split in two. Is that possible?

I don't know. All I do know is that I finally have Hiccup after years and years of waiting for him to ask.

**A/N: Hey! So I hoped you enjoyed it. New chapter should be up soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Damn those interruptions!

**Hey! So thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! So with that said... Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**A/N: They are the age that they are in HTTYD 2**

**Chapter 2: Damn those interruptions**

A few weeks passed. Everything seemed perfect. Everyone was still gone and it was just us teenagers... And Gobber. Apparently Gobber had drunk a bucket load of mead and had passed out, missing the departure.

He stayed in the workshop and we stayed mostly in the training arena or out flying. We'll, when we were all hanging out together that is. Otherwise, I stayed over at Hiccup's house. No one knew we were together, but I think our friends were getting suspicious. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret, that way my father had absolutely no way of finding out.

The past few weeks have been the bests weeks of my life. I feel so happy being with Hiccup. We talked, but mostly we just made out. Sometimes we had to stop ourselves from going too far, but other times we forgot about going to far and the only thing that stopped us was our friends dropping by to see us.

Sometimes I wish they hadn't came to see us, but other times I was grateful. I mean, I don't know if I'm ready For the next step. How does anyone know when they are ready? I suppose one day I'll know, but it's not today?

Most of the time, I wish there was someone- like a girl- I could talk to about stuff like Hiccup or dad or something. But the only other girl is Ruffnut and, well, she's bound to tell someone, right?

Ruffnut has, I admit, gotten slightly girlier over the years, but only a small bit. I wish she would be less like Tuffnut, just for a hour even, and more like a girl. I can tell that she too, has problems, but she, just like me, doesn't have someone to talk to. Sure she could talk to me about it all, but let's be serious, this is Ruff we're talking about.

Well, you know how I said I'm always with Hiccup? Well, that's where I am now.

"So when do you think everyone will get back?" Hiccup said, breaking me out of my stupor. We were snuggling on his bed... But don't worry. Nothing more than snuggling. But if anyone saw, they would have thought we'd done something due to my messy hair that had been pulled out of my braid.

"Hmm?" I said. "Probably in the next week or so..."

To be honest, I didn't want anyone to come back. It's been so fun without parents or anyone else. Most of the reason I didn't want anyone to come back, was my father. It won't be easy seeing Hiccup when Dad comes back. I didn't want him to tell me who to be with or him getting drunk and taking all his anger out on me or mum. But I knew eventually, the Vikings of Berk would return.

Hiccup kissed my forehead. I looked up and him And leaned in and kissed his lips. I liked kissing him. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. After a minute or so, the kiss deepened and adjusted myself so I was on top of him. His hands travelled up my thighs and my hands rested on his hips.

He started kissing along my jaw and made his way down my neck and along my collar bone. He made his way back up to my neck and started sucking my skin and a spot.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped off of Hiccup, startled. Hiccup got off the bed, smoothing his hair down, even though it wasn't messy or anything. He headed downstairs and to the door. I followed.

It was Ruff and Tuff. They stared at us. I suddenly became conscious of my messy hair and the red mark on my neck. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail and covered my neck with my hand.

"Uhh... Gobber wants to see us all in the training arena," Tuffnut said, grinning at me and Hiccup.

"Hey!" Ruff said, now facing Tuffnut. "I wanted to tell them!"

"Well then why didn't you?" Tuff asked.

"Because you did!" Ruff said angrily. She then sighed and faced me and Hiccup again. "Anyway... What were you two doing?"

"I, um... needed help with something," I said. That was the only reason I could come up with. Lame, I know.

"Help with what?" Tuff asked suspiciously.

Hiccup faked a cough and said, "Aren't we supposed to be going to Gobber?"

"Oh yeah," Tuff said. He and Ruff walked away over to Barf and Belch, who, I noticed, was waiting for them. They rose into the air and off towards the arena.

I smiled and quickly kissed Hiccup before walking off to my house where Stormfly was. I jumped on her back and took flight.

I thought. I love Hiccup. A lot. From his hair, right down not his prosthetic leg. But I just wish I could tell someone instead of keeping it secret. And I wish I could have some alone time with my boyfriend without people interrupting. Damn those interruptions.

**Hey, so I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update soon! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. More Training?

**Hey! So thanks for the new reviews, I'm glad you all like my story! Well here is chapter 3 so enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter 3: More training?**

I arrived at the arena last and everyone was gathered around Gobber.

"Well now that everyone is here..." Gobber said, looking around at all of us. "I have been thinking and I have decided that you all need training."

Huh? Training for what? I thought we finished training years ago.

"You all have weaknesses and just incase there is an emergency, you all need to overcome them," Gobber said. "You all have your strengths to. Fishlegs, your good with books, knowledge. Snotlout, you are good at..." Gobber thought for a moment. "Umm... You are good at axe throwing."

"Is that all you could come up with?" Snotlout asked.

Gobber ignored him and continued, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, your strengths are trouble and exploding things. Astrid, axes, stealth. And finally, Hiccup. You are good at making things. And you are also good with a sword."

"Hell yeah he is!" I said loudly. Everyone looked at me strangely. I coughed. "I mean... Yeah. He is."

Snotlout squinted his eyes at me. "What is that on your neck?"

"N-nothing," I said, covering it with my hand. But not before Gobber looked and said, " It's a love bite."

"A love bite? From who" Fishlegs asked.

"Well she was with Hiccup this morning," Ruff said. Tuff nodded.

Everyone looked at Hiccup.

"Moving on..." Gobber said, as if nothing had interrupted. "your weaknesses are each other. Ruffnut and Tuffnut can't seem to do anything without each other. Hiccup and Astrid are... Close," Gobber smirked at the last sentence. "All you guys are friends. Now... We are going to go to Dragon Island, split up and work on our own."

"What?! Last time we did that we ran in to an idiot and our dragon stuffed up the whole idea of it," I said.

"That's right Astrid!" Gobber said. "And that's why the dragons are staying on Berk. They are riding you there and they'll pick you up tomorrow night. You leave in a couple hours. You can go in pairs or you can separate. What are you going to do?"

"I think we should partner up," Tuffnut said.

"I agree," Snotlout said.

"Okay," Gobber said. He took a long pause. "Tuffnut and Fishlegs, you guys are together."

"Wait, what? I'm with my brother," ruff said.

"It will be better if you guys separate. You might get the job done," Gobber said. "Ruffnut and Snotlout."

Ruff went pink at the idea of her being paired up with Snotlout. What was going on there?

"And Astrid and Hiccup," Gobber finished.

"Wait. You're sticking them two together?" Snotlout said. "They're not going to get the job done."

"Well actually... they do work well together," Fishlegs said.

"Precisely!" Gobber said loudly. "Well you are all leaving soon so go pack what you need."

And with that, we all left to pack.

I didn't have much to pack so I just sat and thought about stuff.

I though of Hiccup. The times I have been alone with him. When we became friends, when we first kissed, when he asked me out and all the times I've been with him since. I gotta say... they were the best times of my life. Even him smiling at me would make my day.

And now... well, we get to go on a little trip together.

**Hey! I'm so sorry this chapter was so short but hopefully the next chapter is longer! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	4. Dragon Island

**Hey! So I'm really sorry that the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer. So enjoy chapter 4 and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter 4: Dragon Island**

We all gathered at the arena just after lunch and got on our dragons With our weapons and food.

Dragon Island was extremely dangerous at the moment as there are more species appearing all the time and who knows what other tribes could be there? But this is a challenge that we all accepted. We'd done all sorts of crazy stuff before. How could this be different?

"Okay," Hiccup said. "We'll start at the middle of the island and make our way around the island. Tomorrow night, we'll meet back up at the on the north side of the island."

And with that, we all rose into the air and flew off to the Island. There were dragons everywhere. We flew above them and into the cave in the middle of the island. We stayed out of site of all the other dragons and landed on the ground a few meters away from a group of Deadly Nadders.

I jumped off of Stormfly, grabbed my axe and my bag of food and looked her in the eyes. "Goodbye Stormfly."

I turned away from her as she flew off with Hookfang, Toothless, Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

I walked over to Hiccup and we walked off towards the south end of the island. The others took the east and west sides.

"Do you reckon the others will be okay?" I asked Hiccup. I was worried. Ruff was with Snotlout and Tuff was with Fishlegs. They were most likely to get hurt if they ran into anything.

"I'm not sure," Hiccup replied.

There was rustling behind us. I pulled Hiccup behind a bush and peered around at where the noise was coming from.

It was a wild Monsterous Nightmare. And boy was it angry.

I went to grab my axe but Hiccup put his hand on my arm and shook his head. He put a finger to his lips and grabbed a small rock. He threw it in the opposite direction of us and the dragon waddled over to where it landed.

We snuck off away from the bush. But not even even ten seconds passed before the dragon started to back away from where the rock was and over towards us.

"Run!" I whispered frantically, starting to run, Hiccup closely behind me. The dragon was nearing us but I spotted a small empty cave to my left and headed for it.

We had just got in the cave when the dragon caught up. It passed the cave, unaware that we were in it.

Hiccup came over and put his arm around me. It was getting dark and the sun was setting. We sat in the cave in silence watching the sunset. I gotta say... It was beautiful.

"What are we going to do when everyone gets back?" Hiccup said. "I mean, your dad..."

"Honestly, I don't care what dad says. I want to be with you and if he can't accept that then that's his problem," I said. "But if he doesn't let me see you, then I guess I'll just have to sneak out won't I?"

Hiccup smiled and kissed me. "I guess so."

We sat there talking for a few hours before it got really dark. I yawned.

"We should probably get to sleep," Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Astrid," Hiccup whispered in my ear. I smiled. It was the first time he had said it. Well said it to me. One time I overheard him saying that he loved me to Fishlegs.

"I love you too," I said, kissing him quickly. It wasn't long after that before I dozed off to sleep in Hiccups arms.

* * *

The next morning we got up early and set out to find water. Our plan was to walk along the beach around the island untill we got to the north end.

We exited the cave and wandered off further south. We had just seen water through the gaps between the trees before we realised that we had just entered a valley full of dragon traps. Some of the traps had roaring coming from them. Other traps hadn't been set off yet.

"I'm going to set the dragons free," I said, releasing one of the dragons. A baby Deadly Nadder shot out of it. It went to take flight but couldn't; one of its wings were sticking out oddly. I picked it up. It tried shooting fire at me but I dodged it. Hiccup was releasing other traps, most of the dragons flew off into the sky, the others waddled off fearfully.

The Nadder in my arms was falling asleep fast. It was electric blue but had some shades of purple. It was adorable.

We freed the other dragons, which took quite a while, and started walking towards the water again. I still had the baby Nadder.

"Why do you have a baby dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"It's wing is broken. I'm not going to let it get trapped again because it can't fly off," I said.

Hiccup just nodded. We finally reached the water And Hiccup looked out at the sun.

"It's around midday," he said.

We walked off along one side of the beach, east I think it was, and talked. It didn't matter what way we went. Either way would have us ending up on the north side.

At one point we had to swim a few hundred meters. The beach had been taken over by a very steep hill. But we found the beach again. The sun was setting again and it set over the west side. We were just about at the north side when Tuff and Fishlegs came out of the forrest screaming.

"Traps," Tuff breathed. Wait, they are screaming because of traps? Wimps.

Because they were still shaken up, they came with us.

Night fell upon us. The dragons showed up And we al waited for ages. But there was no sign of Ruffnut or Snotlout.

**Hey! So that was chapter 5! Next chapter should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and some ideas I could squeeze into the story! Thanks :)**


End file.
